Ice Cream
Ice Cream is a 1st episode on Larva series Plot This episode begins with 2 of these main characters that we've meant, The yellow tall larva name is "Yellow" and the red small/short larva's name is "Red" who lived in the sewer, feeling bored today in a grate. Suddenly, the coin lands on Yellow's head, and he falls down & gets dizzy & seeing stars. Red laughs at Yellow. But then, the piece of ice cream drips on Red's head, comes the vanilla ice cream. Red shakes head, trying to get off the piece of ice cream off his head but he failed, some smallest pieces of ice cream's lands all over on Yellow's nose, & he licked it. He then pulls the delicious cream off Red's head. After that, he started kicking Yellow but he can't stop shaking his head. Yellow smiles at Red who glares back at him. Just then, another blob of ice cream falls into the sewer, Red & Yellow both want it, but Red refuses to let Yellow have it. He then tries to lick it but Yellow slurps it up, kissing his lips, Red then yells in disgust, crawls all over the place and then furiously faces Yellow. He then flees for his life while the angry Red gives chase. As Red kicks him, a ghost slug named Violet pops out of the ground. A drop of ice cream falls on his head as Red finishes beating up Yellow. He then glares at the defeated Yellow and then tries to lick the ice cream off Violet, but he bursts out of the ground before he can do so, he then licks the ice cream off his head and faces Red, who nervously smiles at him. Another drop falls onto Red's head, realising what's going to happen to him, Red then unhappily faces the camera and Violet opens his mouth, uncovering his sharp teeth and in the old credits, Violet can be heard slurping the ice cream while Red screams in pain. Ending The ending shows about Red seeing a piece of ice cream dripped on the ground, while wearing the bandage wrap on his head, because he was bitten by Violet. (In the animated scene) Red is making sure no one's trying to slurp the piece of ice cream, & is ready to slurp the piece of ice cream, but suddenly, Red sees Yellow digs up from the ground & is about to slurp the piece of ice cream, Red tries to slurp the piece of ice cream quickly but Yellow successfully slurps the piece of ice cream & he digs down to the ground, & Red was about to cry. Trivia * This was the very first episode of Larva. * This was the first season 1 episode of Larva. * This was the first appearance of Red, Yellow, & Violet. * This was the first Larva episode that the characters have outline shader. Videos Injuries 1. Yellow gets a coin dropped onto his head. 2. Yellow uses his mouth to pull ice cream off Red's head. 3. Red kicks Yellow in the face several times. 4. Yellow gets kicked again by Red and knocked out unconscious by him. 5. Red is bitten by Violet. (not seen, but is bandaged in epilogue) Gallery Early Title Card.png 0730EFAE-6870-49D9-8060-01064B62D9BC.jpeg Screenshot 2019-10-08 at 10.33.23 AM.png|Nngh! Zoom! 36.png|Nngh! Zay! Go away, Larva TUBA! 8 alien screenshot 2.png Zay! Go away, Larva TUBA! 7 alien screenshot 1.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 8.42.37 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 8.41.50 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-21 at 8.41.07 AM.png Zay! Go away, chicken! Four Too bad.png Dancing in the Rain title card.png Zoom! 36.png 444C2E5B-FF7D-4C66-B09A-EEC46B13E421.jpeg 0730EFAE-6870-49D9-8060-01064B62D9BC.jpeg A66178C5-E87A-46C4-A384-59F97EF4F4FE.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters